No es tan fácil olvidar el pasado
by MrMrs C
Summary: la idea me vino ayer noche viéndome como por 453947592 vez mi película favorita de la infancia. La trama será parecida a la que conocemos, pero no está pensado hacerlo igual. Dos familias felices, con sus respectivas vidas y parejas. Un pasado olvidado hasta que Sarah y Jennifer se conocen. ¿Cuanto dura la estabilidad cuando las personas que más quieres te remontan al pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo proyecto en el que se ve inmersa una de las dos partes de este Team Caskett.**

**Esto viene de esta noche a las tantas de la madrugada volviendo a dar con esa película que tanto me encantaba de niña. (No diré el título porque creo que leyendo el primer capítulo se deduce jajajaja)**

**Empezaré mi propia versión Caskett y esperaré a leer críticas para ver si seguirla o no.**

**En esta historia Katherine ha ido escalando escalafones y ahora es capitana de su propia comisaria además de madre de familia. Está casada con un importante diplomático estadounidense que se deshace en atenciones con su mujer y sus dos hijos. Tienen a una hija de casi 13 años y un bebe de 16 meses.**

**Richard sigue siendo ese escritor de bestsellers que cada vez ha ido ganando más éxito de todo el que ya tenía en el pasado. Padre soltero de una hija de 12 para 13, mantiene una relación estable desde hace 6 con Ellen, una mujer sencilla y a la vez arrebatadora que ha vuelto a devolverle la sonrisa y se ha convertido en la madre y aliada perfecta para Sarah.**

**Perfecto… dos familias independientes y felices. Pero, ¿cuánto puede durar la estabilidad cuando las personas que mueven todo tu mundo son las encargadas de hacer que tu pasado resurja con fuerza en un presente tan estabilizado?**

**Me callo ya que bastante chapa acabo de meter.**

**Cap 1:**

_-Jenni cariño, papá nos espera ya en el coche para acompañarte al aeropuerto_

_-Voy mamá, voy, espera que me he olvidado mi mp4 –_se escucha gritar a la niña asomándose a la ventana de su habitación

Baja corriendo montándose detrás del asiento de su madre haciendo carantoñas a su hermano pequeño que colocado ya en su silla, juega con su sonajero favorito sonriendo de satisfacción cada vez que lo mueve y escucha el sonido de ese juguete

_-Eh enano, ¿vas a echarme de menos?_ – le pregunta acariciándole las mofletes

El pequeño la mira fijamente mientras succiona su chupete con ganas y al ver la cara de su hermana tan próxima a la suya estalla en una amplia sonrisa

_-Cariño no lo atosigues_ – le recuerda Kate a su hija mayor

_-Eh, le encanta y además no vamos a vernos en 10 semanas_ – susurra Jennifer haciéndole pedorretas en la tripa

_-¿Seguro que no quieres que papá o yo te acompañemos en el vuelo?_ – pregunta Kate haciéndole poca gracia que su hija viaje sola de una punta a la otra del país.

_-Mamá que todo va a ir bien. Que soy mayor_ – le recuerda su primogénita dándole un beso en la mejilla

_-Llámanos cuando llegues y pásatelo bien campeona._

_-Ten por seguro que lo haré_ – responde ésta dándole un beso a su padre mientras le susurra divertida al oído -_Cuida de este par de dos en mi ausencia. Los veo perdidos sin la mitad del equipo __Newman – _ríe divertida

William sonríe a su hija pasando los dedos por entre los mechones castaños mientras enfoca la mirada en esos ojos azules, que ahora brillan de excitación ante lo desconocido.

_-No me vengas con novio terremoto, que te conozco_ – dice picándola un poco

_-Dios papá… sabes que no quiero oír hablar de tíos. Sois todos tontos…_ - y se sonroja mirándolo – bueno Chris y tu sois la excepción. _¿Pero todos los demás? Al saco._

Ríe – _eso espero. Recuerda que tú eres mía. Eres mi chica_ – susurra cogiéndola en brazos y haciéndola girar despidiéndose de ella.

_-Voy a echaros de menos_ – confiesa Jenni mientras William y Kate la ayudan a meter su equipaje en el avión. Y los abraza fuerte antes de montarse – _Cuidarme mucho a mi enano. Y mandarme fotos por whatsapp todas las noches. Os quiero mucho_

Y una vez montada en su asiento que da a ventanilla se despide de sus padres mientras comienza el despegue y se coloca sus auriculares pensando en cómo se desarrollarán las cosas en las próximas 10 semanas.

Nunca se ha separado por tanto tiempo de su familia y lo cierto es que le aterra lo que pueda encontrarse. Molly, su confidente además de su mejor amiga, había solicitado plaza también para ese campamento, pero la apendicitis le había sorprendido un par de semanas antes del viaje y sus padres se habían negado en redondo a que se marchase todavía convaleciente.

Le mando un whatsapp antes de montarse en el avión, al menos se iba tranquila. Su amiga estaba fuera de peligro.

La noche anterior había quedado con sus amigos, pues no iba a estar ahí el día de 13 cumpleaños y estos se habían encargado de prepararle una fiesta por todo lo alto antes de tener que separarse de ella.

Pensó en Mike, se le había insinuado un sinfín de ocasiones y de hecho había intentado meterle mano. Por supuesto omitió esto último en caso. No quería que a mamá le diese un ataque tan pronto. Y entonces pensó en ella. En su madre.

Katherine Houghton Beckett, era un nombre que siempre había impuesto respeto y más desde que sus amigos se enteraron que era capitana de policía. Sonrió. La verdad es que era buena, muy buena. Se sentía orgullosa de ella y no le importaba reconocerlo delante de la cuadrilla, al igual que de papá.

Cerró los ojos y debió quedarse dormida durante todo el trayecto, ya que solo se despertó cuando sintió como alguien le zarandeaba el brazo suavemente

_-Señorita, señorita_ – y abriendo los ojos se encontró con la cara regordeta de una simpática azafata – _hemos aterrizado ya._

_-Vaya… ¿ya ha amanecido?, ¿ya hemos llegado?_

_-Eso me temo- _replico la azafata con una sonrisa

_-Huy, perdón_ – respondió apurada dando un bote en el asiento antes de levantarse y bajar a por su equipaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Vamos papá voy a estar bien, son sólo 10 semanas. No te dará tiempo a echarme en falta… además te dejo con Ellen y Lua… son mis grandes tesoros – _susurro esto último Sarah al oído de su padre para evitar que Ellen pudiese enterarse.

_-¡Serás! – _Exclamo divertida la primera acariciando a la que ya veía y trataba como una hija _– espero que no te olvides de nosotros. Me abandonas durante 10 semanas con este par de perezosos – _señalo la mujer a su novio y al pastor alemán de la familia.

-_Eh… conoces a papá, con tenerle las comidas a hora y dejarle no hacer nada productivo… es feliz–_ bromeo la niña abrazando a Ellen. – _Voy a echaros en falta… pero en verdad tengo mil ganas de viajar a América. Gracias por ayudarme a convencer a papá de esto. Te quiero mamá_

_-Y yo a ti pequeña lianta – _susurró la mujer volviendo a emocionarse como cada vez que Sarah la llamaba así

Se despidieron de ella mientras subía al avión y Ellen abrazaba a Rick

_-Vamos… es una señorita. Va a estar perfectamente…_

_-Lo sé… es sólo que… hace nada la arrullaba en mitad de la noche cuando le daba por ponerse a balbucear a las 3 am, o le ayudaba a atarse su body para ir a clase… creo que está creciendo demasiado deprisa. Ya 12 para 13… y ni siquiera voy a tenerla aquí para su cumpleaños_

Ellen le abrazo más fuerte depositando un beso en su cuello mientras agarraba la correa de Lua que empezaba a dar muestras de que el estar estática en el aeropuerto no fuese un plan que le seduciría en gordo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-¿Jennifer Newman?_ – escuchó preguntar a un joven de unos 25 seguidos de cuatro chicos que rondarían los 12-16

-¡Yo! – respondió levantándose del asiento de la sala de espera del aeropuerto y yendo hacia ellos.

_-Buenos días Jennifer. Estos son Amanda, Luckas, John y Monica _– dijo haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes – _tus compañeros de bus y parte de tus compañeros de campamento._

Sonrió a todos uniéndose al grupo mientras empezaron de nuevos esas preguntas rutinarias del estilo: ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿de dónde eres?...

_-Este año somos 300 o 400 en el nuestro_ – escucho comentar a Luckas que además de ser el mayor del grupo parecía ser el que más experiencia tuviese en eso de los campamentos – _viene gente de toda el mundo. Es increíble… el año pasado hice amigos de Australia. ¡Australia! _– repite con los ojos brillantes

300 o 400 personas entre los 10-16 años pensó Jennifer. ¿Y si todo eso le sobrepasaba?

_-¿Cómo va el campamento?_ – pregunto dirigiéndose a Luckas que aprovecho para volver a mirarla de arriba abajo sin quitarle detalle mientras le explicaba

_-Cada año se organiza en una zona diferente. Este año toca en Los Ángeles. Las cabañas son increíbles. Es como si estaríamos en un campus, pero en vez de habitaciones sueltas son cabañas de_ _4. Tenemos pista de golf, campo de futbol, piscina climatizada, el lago y por supuesto los autobuses al centro de la ciudad cada hora punta. Estamos alejados del tumulto de LA pero al mismo tiempo podemos hacer de este verano el verano de nuestra vida._

_¿Cuántos años me has dicho que tenías?_

Y eso llevó a que Jennifer volviese a sonreír_ – Olvídalo guapito de cara, conozco esa cara y puedo decirte que conmigo pierdes el tiempo. Soy anti tíos._

_-¡¿Qué?!- _pregunto atónito Luckas_- ¿No me digas que esta es una belleza mal aprovechada?_

_-¡NO! _– respondió la niña entre risas_ – no soy lesbiana si es eso lo que te ronda en mente. Es solo que todos los tíos sois estúpidos… con perdón, quiero decir.._

Subieron al bus teniendo que compartir asientos

_Dios ¿Qué tendré que verlo hasta en la sopa?_ – pensó cara si Jennifer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bajo del avión al aterrizar en Los Ángeles. El viaje la había dejado extasiada. Desbloqueo el iPhone que le había regalado su padre antes de marcharse y tecleo el numero de papá.

_-Hey, ¿cómo le ha ido el viaje a mi pequeña tigresa?_ – pregunto Rick al ver el número de su hija

_-¿Ahora vas de listillo o de graciosillo?_ – preguntó Sarah

Eso provocó una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea. Viejos recuerdos que ya no pesaban ni desgarraban por dentro pero que le resultaban todavía curiosos al escritor.

_-Puede que ambas cosas juntas… -_ sonrió

_-Agg papá me estresas la vida, no sé si lo sabes_

_-Es curioso… porque tú le das siempre un toque de humor a la mía_

_-¡Como para no!..¡SI TE RIES DE MI!_ – replico la joven

_-Ala ala, no me llores anda_ – dijo terminando de picarla – _y dime, ¿para qué me llamabas?_

_-Dios… te colgaba ahora mismo si no necesitase tu ayuda.._ – y escucho una risilla al otro lado de la línea – _La abuela no ha venido a buscarme y no encuentro la manera de llegar al campamento.._

_-¿Cómo?_ – cambio el tono el escritor tensándose - _¿estás sola en LA?_

_-Eh, relax… estará al llegar… era solo por si te había llamado o algo…_

_-¿Pero como que no está ahí?... Sarah no cuelgues que voy a coger el teléfono de mamá_

_-Vale, vale. Pero relax, que no pasa nada._

Espero hasta que su padre termino de hablar con la abuela.

_-Sarah la abuela pasa ahora a por ti… se había liado con la diferencia horaria y pensaba que llegabas un par de horas más tarde. No te muevas del aeropuerto, ¿vale?_

_-Rick… estoy sangrando… - _se escucho la voz de Ellen de fondo y antes de poder preguntar qué le ocurría a mamá, papá colgó el teléfono

Hizo tiempo en la cafetería del restaurante. Conocía lo suficiente a la abuela como para saber que su ahora se traducía en tres cuartos de hora después.

Pensó en el campamentos… 300 o 400 personas como ella de todo el mundo. ¿A quién unirse la primera noche?, ¿con quién hacer caseta?

_-Mi nieta europea_ – escuchó gritar a su abuela girándose a la par que lo hacia el resto de personas que se encontraban en la cafetería. Todavía se encontraba como a unos 10 pasos de distancia, pero Martha Rodgers no conocía el significado de la palabra ridículo. Así que Sarah se llevo las manos a la cara antes de levantarse para acortar los pasos de distancia que las separaba.

-_Dios abuela… la cosa es pasar desapercibida._

_-¿Desapercibida? Hija mía, con lo buena moza que estas hecha dudo que ocurra eso. Cuéntame_ – dijo anclándosele al brazo _– ¿ya te has echado novio?_

-_Aún no cumplo los 13 hasta pasado mañana_ – respondió Sarah negando con la cabeza ante los desvaríos de su abuela.

_-Así que un campamento me ha dicho tu padre…_ - comento Martha escrutando a su nieta

_-Aja…_ -contesto ésta tecleando en su teléfono

_-¿No prefieres irte de gira con la abuela?_ – preguntó manteniendo todavía viva la ilusión de recibir una respuesta afirmativa

_-Si hubiese preferido eso ya te lo hubiese hecho saber antes abuela_ – dijo algo azorada

_-Me matáis.. entre tu padre y tú me matáis…_

Sonrió divertida. Podía ser bastante especial, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía a una de las mejores abuelas del mundo. Y en ese momento pensó en su madre. No en Ellen, sino en la verdadera. Papá nunca hablaba de ella, lo único que sabía es que tenía que guardar relación con el NYPD.

_Y empezaron a asaltarle las dudas hasta que Martha la sacó de ese estado de meditación_

_-Hija, te ha cambiado hasta el semblante… ¿en que estabas pensando?_

_-Nada… en el campamento… tengo ganas de ver como me desenvuelvo en un sitio así._

_-Seguro que te echas algún amigo… tú ya me entiendes pillina_ – y le dio un codazo suave

-_Dios abuela_ – rio divertida – _no tienes arreglo._

_-Bah eso me dicen todos…_

Y cogiendo un taxi se montaron mientras la veterana actriz le daba la dirección del campamento al taxista…


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias por el recibimiento. Este fic sí que lo seguiré dependiendo de vuestros comentarios y de si sigue o no gustando, porque como ya dije, es la locura de una noche de aburrimiento no teniendo mejor idea que ponerte a ver tu película favorita de la infancia (Tú a Londres y yo a California)**

**Por el momento aquí dejo el 2 capítulo**

**Capítulo 2:**

Mordisqueo mis uñas ante la incertidumbre que me despierta el pensar que voy a estar en un continente diferente, sin mi familia al lado y con personas a las que ni siquiera conozco.

_-Eh, ¿cómo están Rick y Ellen?_ – pregunta mi abuela sin ser consciente del gran favor que acaba de hacerme sacándome de esa vorágine de dudas que estaba empezando a asaltarme

Le sonrío dejando aparcado el iPhone – _la verdad es que todo nos marcha genial por Paris, aunque yo tenía muchas ganas de conocer todo esto_ - y me evado al ver esas vistas y esos edificios enormes que me dejan desconcertada

-_Guau _– susurro al cabo de unos minutos - _¿aquí todo es así?_

_-Hazte a la idea hija, el cambio es impresionante. Vas a disfrutarlo, no me cabe duda_

Asiento pidiendo permiso para bajar la ventanilla, asomando mi cabeza a través de ésta sin dar crédito a todo lo que voy dejando atrás y a todo lo que se presenta a lo lejos.

Sé que papá vivió aquí hasta unos pocos meses después de nacer yo. Y la verdad es que ahora que estoy aquí, no puedo entender como se le ocurrió dejar este sitio.

_-Abuela…_

Me mira

_-¿Por qué papá se fue de Los Ángeles?_

Escucho un resoplido y traga saliva después mirándome mientras agarra una de mis manos entre las suyas

_-Vamos Sarah, ya hemos hablado de ello antes, no pienses ahora en ese tema_

_-Pero… es que me intriga. ¿Quién puede marcharse de un sitio como este por voluntad propia?_

_-Veras hija, nosotros no vivíamos aquí sino en Nueva York, justamente en la otra punta del país y ya sabes como es tu padre, le encanta viajar y además su trabajo se lo exige en cierta manera, así que decidió instalarse en Francia…_

Tanteo el terreno antes de lanzarme en aguas pantanosas y aún sabiendo que es muy posible que mi abuela termine contándoselo a papá, me lanzo a la piscina

_-Entonces, que no vivamos aquí… no tiene nada que ver con mi madre biológica, ¿verdad?_

Es tan imperceptible ese temblor de cejas por su parte, que de no ser por la facilidad que tengo para quedarme con los pequeños detalles sinceramente lo hubiese pasado por alto

_-Claro que no Sarah… ¿cómo se te ocurre algo así? –_ y me mira a los ojos-_ ¿Sigues pensando en ella?_

Asiento despacio sosteniendo esa mirada_ – Es mi madre… ¿cómo no hacerlo?_

_-¿Te ha contado algo más Richard?_

Y sonrío tragando saliva, sabiendo previamente que pueda que esté cometiendo un error al hacerle partícipe de mis últimas investigaciones

_-Solo sé que forma o formaba parte del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York…_

Y hago mi sonrisa más amplia cuando veo asentir a mi abuela confirmando lo que ya deducía

_-Llevo años sin saber de ella –_comienza a contarme ante mi atenta mirada – _de hecho lo último que escuche es que había ascendido. Era inspectora en la 12th Precint…_

Siento como se acelera mi respiración y me obligo a tranquilizarme antes de que mi abuela pueda notarlo y decida dejar de contarme más.

_-¿Cómo era ella?_ – pregunto intentando que mi tono de voz sea uno que no deje entrever todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que me recorren el cuerpo cada vez que me sacan el tema de mi madre

_-Katherine Beckett es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Es una mujer además muy noble y una gran profesional, realmente era y estoy segura de que sigue siendo muy buena en su trabajo y es muy generosa con las causas humanitarias y medioambientales… - _y se calla sabiendo con certeza que ya ha hablado de más

Me da un vuelco el corazón cuando escucho el nombre completo de mi madre mientras se acentúan mis ganas por saber más. Por conocer toda la historia… pero decido no atosigar a mi abuela, por ahora me vale con ello. Hasta que tras unos cuantos minutos descubro que no es así.

_-Una cosa más _– pido tímidamente

_-Nada más sobre el tema de tu madre, por favor_ – responde azorada mi abuela – _y que lo que te he contado no salga de aquí por favor…_

Sonrío con tristeza - _¿tanto daño le hizo a papá como para no poder nombrarla?_

Me responde un incómodo silencio que hace que se me encoja el pecho. No puedo creer que alguien le haga daño a una persona como mi padre. Y menos que ese alguien sea mi madre.

Me han enseñado a no juzgar de primeras y por eso tampoco puedo juzgarla, no conozco la historia y este sigue siendo un tema que se me queda demasiado grande.

El tumulto de voces me hace deducir que hemos llegado al campamento y bajo acompañada por mi abuela que me ayuda con la maleta y el equipaje de mano. Nos abrazamos, tras hacerle comprender que no es necesario que me acompañe hasta mi habitación y me cubre de besos hasta dejarme su pintalabios incrustado en ambas mejillas.

La veo alejarse en el mismo taxi que nos ha traído hasta aquí y al girarme me encuentro con una chica de mi edad alta y delgada que me tiende su mano sonriente

_-Hannah Meyer_ – se presenta

_-Sarah Castle_ – respondo algo tímida

_-¿Sarah CASTLE?... ¿Del escritor de misterio? ¡Dios! Mi hermana y mi madre adoran a tu padre, de hecho yo he empezado a leerme el primero de sus libros sobre Rook y Heat. Adoro los personajes y además…_

La freno mientras siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder ante la vergüenza

_-Sí, pero… me gustaría pasar desapercibida. Quiero decir, no quiero que la gente se relacione conmigo solo por ser hija de quien soy…_

_-Ajam_ – replica asintiendo con la cabeza – _te entiendo. Perdona_ – me contesta bajando el tono de voz.

Sonrío _- ¿Qué años tienes?_

_-13 ¿y tú?_

_-Los hago en un par de días _

_-En ese caso ya tenemos una fiesta por organizar_ – dice resuelta

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Vamos, quiero decir, no conozco a nadie_

_-Hombre eso ni tu ni nadie, pero por eso mismo la fiesta, es el mejor modo de empezar a hacer relaciones._

Rio divertida – _eh, sin miedo a equivocarme puedo decirte que estás mucho pero mucho peor que yo_

Sonríe – _si.. la verdad es que si _– y coge mi equipaje de mano – _ven… nos sobraba una cama en nuestra habitación, estoy segura de que Tom y Lucia estarán encantados de nuestra nueva compañera_

Agradezco la suerte de haber ido a topar con Hannah y el que me haya ahorrado el tener que meterme a buscar un hueco entre alguno de los grupos ya hechos.

Llegamos a la habitación mientras me pone al día sobre las edades de nuestros compañeros de cuarto y la nacionalidad de cada uno de ellos.

Me sonrojo al entrar y encontrar a uno de ellos organizando la parte que le corresponde del armario y a la otra tumbada en su cama escuchando música.

Rápidamente frenan al verme llegar y se acercan a saludarme presentándose y haciéndome un hueco en esa amplia habitación.

_-Como ves las habitaciones se componen de dos habitaciones interconectadas, dormimos en literas_ – me explica Tom – Hannah y Lucia duermen en la habitación de la derecha y nosotros en la de la izquierda. Me cogí la litera baja, pero no tengo problemas en quedarme la alta si tu la prefieres.

Sonrió ampliamente – _no, me viene que niquelado, me encantan las alturas_

Ríe – _guau… menudos ojos_

Y rio a su par ante el halago – _eh… que tú no te quedas atrás con los tuyos_ – contesto enfocando mi mirada en esos ojos verde mar.

Me ayuda a deshacer mi equipaje y al notar el gruñido de mi estómago susurra a mi oído - _¿Qué te parece si hacemos una visita al comedor?_

Rio - _¿tú eres siempre tan perspicaz?_

-_Eh… me entreno_ – dice asintiendo con la cabeza provocándome la carcajada

Acabamos de organizar nuestra habitación haciendo las camas antes de volver junto a las chicas

_-¿Os venís al comedor?_ – pregunto a ambas

Y una vez todos preparados, salimos por el pasillo hablando sobre los miedos y las ganas a partes iguales por ese campamento

_-Yo vengo de Andalucía_ – explica Lucia – _y la verdad me apunte en cuanto ofertaron este campamento en mi colegio_

_-A mí en cierta manera me lo impusieron_ – confiesa Tom – _nunca he salido de Inglaterra y me daba algo de cosa la duración… pero vivir aquí es mi sueño… así que tengo que ir haciéndome a todo esto poco a poco_

_-Yo ya lo sabéis los 3_ – comenta Hannah – _Italia se me quedaba pequeña, llevo apuntándome a campamentos así desde los 9 y cada año es una nueva aventura repleta de emociones_

Me miran esperando escuchar mi motivo y sonrió haciéndome la interesante, picándolos un poco – _no sé si debería contároslo_

_-Ala chica…_- responde Hannah mirándome mal

Rio divertida – _en verdad me pasa un poco como a Tom, vivo en Francia pero desde pequeña he querido conocer América, tengo a parte de la familia viviendo aquí y aproveche esta oportunidad en cuanto me enteré de ella._

Me miran incrédulos - _¿eres medio americana, medio francesa? _

Asiento – _si, algo así_

_-Guau_

Sonrió entrando a un comedor en el que difícilmente cabe un alfiler y les miro

_-¿Pero cuántos somos?_

_-300, 400… vete a saber_ – me responde encogiéndose de hombros Lucia

_-Eh… casi que nos vamos al comedor que esta junto al polideportivo, ¿no?_ – habla Tom esta vez

_-Casi que si…-_comentamos al unisonó Hannah y yo

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estamos llegando al comedor de la zona del polideportivo cuando noto la vibración en el bolsillo de mi vaquero, meto la mano sacando el movil

_-Ir pidiendo sin mi_ – le comento a Luckas – _que me está llamando mi madre_ – sigo explicándole al ver su cara

Descuelgo con una sonrisa en la cara

_-Hey_

_-Cariño, ¿qué tal ha ido el viaje? _– escucho la voz de mi madre algo distorsionada por los balbuceos de Chris

_-Ais, ¿ese es el renacuajo? _

Escucho la risa de mis padres y deduzco que mamá ha activado el altavoz

-_Efectivamente señorita_ – escucho que me responde esta vez papá

-_Eh, achuchadlo de mi parte_ – digo poniéndome algo nostálgica

Y escucho la risa de mi enano mucho más cercana mientras murmura un – _tata tata…_

Me muerdo el labio – _hey chiquitajo… ¿ya me echas de menos?_

_-Ñeco oso_ – me informa

_-¿Ya te estás adueñando de mis cosas liante?_ – pregunto entre risas

Escucho como me devuelve la carcajada y tras esto vuelvo a escuchar a mamá

_-Bueno cuéntanos, ¿qué tal el vuelo? ¿y los compañeros?, ¿has comido ya?_

Sonrió – _bien a las dos primeras preguntas, no a la última. No, en verdad todo ha ido genial, tanto el vuelo como el sitio, además los compañeros son bastante majos y en cuanto a la comida estamos en ello, que es que hay dos comedores y uno de ellos estaba repleto, así que nos hemos venido al segundo que está cerca de las zonas recreativas_

Me giro mirando hacia el comedor en ese momento y veo como para mi asombro, empieza a llegar gente y más gente y escucho como un chico le comenta a otro, creo que 2 de los pequeños se están peleando o algo así.

Empiezo a sentir la curiosidad por saber que sucede y me despido de mis padres colgando y entrando, encontrando a Luckas metido en el ajo increpando a una chica

-Tía, ¿Sarah?, ¿En serio? Tu decías llamarte Jennifer, so mamarracha…

Trago saliva ante la confusión en la que se ve mi compañero de habitación y decido mediar antes de que se coma a la otra chica, o ésta se coma a mi amigo

-Eh, eh, tiene que ser una equivocación so lerdo, yo soy tu Jenni, ¿con quién me has confundido?

Y escucho los silbidos y los ¡Guau! de la gente antes de girarme hacia Sarah comprobando con estupor que somos como réplicas exactas de la misma persona.


End file.
